The present invention relates generally to a cord for supplying power to an appliance, such as a food waste disposer.
Operation of an appliance requires proper connection of a power cord to the appliance. Appliances typically include components requiring a particular connection to a power source, such as a specific phase arrangement for AC power or a specific positive and negative connection for DC power. Furthermore, connection of the power cord to the appliance must be mechanically secure to prevent possible disconnection of the cord and to prevent damage to the cord where it interfaces with the appliance.
Conventional practice in connecting a power cord to an appliance can involve tedious or time-consuming assembly, which can lead to slow manufacturing of the appliance or possible errors in the connection of the power cord. Difficulties in connecting the power cord to the appliance can also hinder the possibility of automating the assembly. These and other considerations concerning power cords for appliances are well known in the art.
A food waste disposer is one appliance having a power cord. Referring to FIG. 1, a typical connection of a power cord to a food waste disposer is schematically illustrated. On one end, the power cord 10 has an outlet plug 12 for connection to a conventional power supply, such as a wall socket. A “hot” wire 14, a “neutral” wire 16, and a ground wire 18 are insulated together in the cord 10. A bushing 20, shown in relevant detail in FIG. 2, is on the cord 10. The disposer has a lower end frame 30, which is a metal portion for supporting additional components (not shown) of the disposer. The lower end frame 30 defines a hole 32. The bushing 20 is installed in the hole 32 with the cord 10 passing therethrough. The bushing 20 rigidly holds and protects the cord 10 where it interfaces with the lower end frame 30. The bushing 20 can be pressed against the sides of the hole 32 and can include a rim or shoulder 21 to hold the bushing 20 in the hole 32.
Referring briefly to FIG. 2, the bushing 20 is illustrated in cross-section with further details shown. The bushing 20 includes two portions 22 and 26 connected together by a flexible member 27. The cord (not shown) is positioned in a passage 24 of the larger portion 22 and passes from one end 23 to another end 25. The smaller portion 26 includes an extension 28 and fits between sides (not shown) of the larger portion 22. The extension 28 produces a crimp in the cord to hold it firmly in the bushing 20.
Returning to FIG. 1, the three wires 14, 16, and 18 of the power cord 10 pass through the bushing 20 and inside the disposer. The “hot” and “neutral” wires 14 and 16 are connected to leads 44 and 46 of an electrical system 40 of the disposer. The electrical system 40 typically includes a switch assembly (not shown), an overload switch (not shown), and an induction motor (not shown), among other components known in the art. In particular, the “hot” wire 14 is connected to a first lead 44 with a first wire nut or crimp connector 15. The “neutral” wire 16 is connected to a second lead 46 with a second wire nut or crimp connector 17. The ground wire 18 of the cord 10 has a ring terminal 19. Although not shown here, the ring terminal 19 is typically used to connect the ground wire 18 to the lower end frame 30 with a screw (not shown).
Unfortunately, electrically connecting and mechanically attaching the conventional power cord 10 to the disposer involves tedious or time-consuming assembly. Referring to FIG. 3, assembly of the prior art connection will now be discussed. In FIG. 3, a bottom view of a portion of the lower end frame 30 of the disposer is illustrated. The lower end frame 30 defines the hole 32 for the bushing 20 and cord 10. The lower end frame 30 also defines an opening 34 for accessing the cord wires and disposer leads within the disposer. The lower end frame 30 has a shield 36 for protecting the wires and leads from moving components in the disposer and has a cover 38 (shown partially cutaway) for covering the wire access opening 34 after assembly.
During assembly, the bushing 20 is positioned on the power cord 10 as described above. Unconnected ends of the cord wires 14, 16, and 18 are disposed through the hole 32 in the lower end frame 30. These unconnected ends are stripped to expose conductive ends of the cord wires 14 and 16. The bushing 20 on the cord 10 is then installed into the hole 32. The bushing 20 is forced into the hole 32 by simultaneously pressing the bushing 20 into the hole 32 and crimping the cord 10 in the bushing 20. A tool may be required to install the bushing 20 and cord 10 in the hole 32. The sides and rim of the bushing 20 press against the edge of the hole 32 with a compression fit to hold the bushing 20 and cord 10 to the lower end frame 30.
With the cover plate 38 removed, the stripped ends of the cord wires 14 and 16 and the stripped ends of the disposer leads 44 and 46 are accessed by hand through the wire access opening 34. Assembly personnel connect the “hot” wire 14 and disposer lead 44 together with the wire nut or crimp connector 15 and connect the “neutral” wire 16 and lead 46 together with the wire nut or crimp connector 17. The ring connector 19 crimped on the ground wire 18 is connected to the wire shield 36 on the lower end frame 30 with a screw 37.
The prior art method of connecting and attaching the power cord 10 to the disposer is prone to potential errors. The connection of the electrical system 40 of the disposer to the power supply requires correct connection of the cord wires 14, 16 to the disposer leads 44 and 46 and the ground wire 18 to the lower end frame 30. Typically, the wires and leads are simply color-coded to facilitate their proper connection. Except for such color-coding, there is no guidance or built-in system for determining or indicating which cord wires connect to which disposer leads. Consequently, the possibility of incorrectly connecting the wires and leads is increased.
In addition, the prior art method of connecting the cord 10 to the disposer requires special tools for installation and requires a number of steps to be performed. The tools required include, for example, a crimping tool for crimping the connectors 15 and 17 on the disposer leads 44, 46 and cord wires 14, 16. To make the electrical connection, assembly personnel or field installers must make the various connections one at a time and by hand. Such difficult and time-consuming operations complicate the assembly and installation of the disposer.
Although the electrical connection described above is effective, manufacturers strive to provide quicker and easier ways to connect power cords to appliances, such as food waste disposers. It is desirable to have a power cord connection that can be easily performed without requiring special tools, a number of steps, or considerable effort. In addition, it is desirable to have a power cord connection that grounds a frame of the appliance without a traditional fastener, such as ring terminal 19 and screw 37. The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.